Conversion
by FinaleCoda99
Summary: She just didn't want him to change, but he remained clueless with the reason/Modified-canon


Sora stared into the ocean which lapping waves glittered like shining beacons by the dipping sun, letting the twilight breeze sweep gently over his gravity-defying hair. He was sitting on the dock, and he was not alone, he had someone beside him and currently wasn't really interested on conversing like his friend was trying to get themselves into.

"You know, Riku has changed." the short-auburn-haired girl started in euphony, at least, for him. He had always liked her voice especially when it was accompanied by the sounds of the crashing waves like this.

"What d'you mean?" he responded quizzically, he was unsure if he didn't get what she said because of his boredom of getting into a conversation or because the statement was veritably unreasonable.

"Well..." she tried to find an explicable and reasonable reason, but along the way of searching, she instead found something that she thought a way more interesting and decided to lay aside the current topic.

"Sora! let's take the raft and go! just the two of us!" she suddenly lilted with bug-eyes. Sora, who was currently too distracted with her picturesque face; her blue eyes that contrasted to her hair that made it seem violet, her bouncy soft hair that fluttered in the breeze, and the goldenness of the crepuscule that gilded her flyaways into as though golden strands. She looked kind of...angelic. Just by the time when his nerve impulses succeeded on transmitting her interjection, he snapped.

"Huh?" he mumbled, puzzled. He felt like someone had just poked him in the chest and spilled out the giddiness that rendered him speechless. He somehow felt the euphoria bubbling inside him but in the same breath anxiety tightening his nerves together. He recalled having the same feeling when Riku said in one of their unspecific purposed competitions that the winner had to share Paopu with Kairi. Of course, he was flustered by the proposition, both feeling no way to lose to him and bashful to know that in the finish line he had to foster on asking a girl to get their destinies intertwined-for good. Not that he was reluctant or what, but as a normal boy would normally be, they had to blunder to find their courage. Especially when it comes into opposite attraction. And yes, he had confirmed that all the heartbeat and twitches he experienced when he was near her were manifestations of his feelings toward her, and he did feel chagrin when he knew the task was merely a laughing matter. He knew that he had found that will inside him, but that will was too taut to express verbally, scared if they will come unavailing and give him the gate when he actualizes that fake proposition Riku had declared.

"Just kidding!" she apace stated with a peaceful grin. His feelings went into confused oxymorons, the anxiousness melted into relief and the ecstasy shattered into disenchantment. It felt really strange to him.

"W-what's gotten into you?" he tittered, peering her shyly from the corner of his eye to distinguish every conversion she'd been through ever since they first met ten years ago. She was somehow...prettier now, "you're the one that's changed, Kairi."

Kairi cast her eyes down to the flickering waves, "maybe..." she wondered if the change he meant was the same kind of how Riku changed. He had physically and mentally developed and more matured, making her somehow feel incongruous to stand by his side. Unlike in the past, when she'd even admitted mentally that she had feelings for him. But as age gradually open her eyes wider, expanding her range of vision, changing the way she looks at everyone, especially at him, when she usually would just halt and stare dreamily at him, ignoring everything. She started to shift his figure aside her line of vision and discovered what was behind. And there she found Sora, hiding behind him all along, with that fixed smile only he owned, which she hoped it would never waver and see him like that forever.

"You know, I was a little afraid at first," she began, somehow her previous thought made her fidget in her seat, "but, now I'm ready. No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back here..." she looked at him whose eyes glued into the corrugated sea, "right?"

"Yeah, of course!" he retorted in a great spirit, flashing his cheesy grin at her. Kairi felt her heart skip a beat as he did so.

"That's good," she stared into the ocean again, wondering what was all the frantic heartbeat she had right now for. It wasn't the first time she felt this way, she had always been like this whenever she was in proximity with him. But this time she could feel the difference between the usual, it seemed faster that it made her almost utterly uncomfortable. And there was this very low conscience inside her wondering; 'could it be?' which she suddenly aware of.

She looked at him again, still had his eyes set in the ocean. Was the ocean really that interesting for him? she wondered if she could be as interesting as the sea for him too. "Sora."

"Yeah?" he turned toward her but was unexpectedly crashed by Kairi's lips in the lips. His eyes went wide like saucers as his receptor began sending signals to his brain for a response, and when they answered, he closed his eyes and let the warm passion melt himself into her lips.

As if the whole seconds that ticked by seemed like the immeasurable hours of eternity for them, they pulled each other's lips away, leaving only their foreheads kissing. They stared into each other blue eyes and couldn't excuse to discern the light blushes that were coloring their faces. They both giggled and Kairi once again couldn't look away from his mirthful face right in front of her, which she wished to keep it the same. Because she knew that typical radiant face of him was the main cause why she had her heart trembling in suspense because it was falling hopelessly to him.

"Sora," she said lowly with her silvery cadence, at least for him. Her face beatific against the twilight's sweet caress.

"Yeah?" he responded, his eyes still fixed on hers.

"don't ever change..." she breathed quietly to him. It took him a little while to answer her with his sense preoccupied with her beautiful blue eyes, and yet it was too doubtful to be categorized as an answer.

"Huh?" he mumbled again confusedly, she sure needs to be specific! And much to his chagrin, Kairi immediately straightened up and Sora's eyes couldn't help but linger on her, studying her face again that now had the navy sky as background.

"I just can't wait once we set sail. It'll be great."


End file.
